


No One Else But You

by IamElizaBennet



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamElizaBennet/pseuds/IamElizaBennet
Summary: MA Modern story WIP - Lizzie and Darcy hit it off as soon as they meet. Falling in love, fights, misunderstandings, can all this lead to a HEA?





	1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first time writing a fanfic. Just try it and let me know how much you like it! A special thanks to my beta, Karen. Karen, you rock!! Your suggestions are supercool.   
  
  
  


Chapter 1

  
  
  
  
It is a truth universally acknowledged that a man already in possession of the good fortune of a loving relationship must want his friend to posses the same. Such was the case with Charlie.   
  
  
  
“Come on, Darcy!! You just need to meet Jane's sister. No one is asking you to marry her.”   
  
“No Charlie. The last time you asked me to meet someone was a disaster. Or have you forgotten about your own sister?” Darcy said rolling his eyes.   
  
  
  
Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy, the owner of Pemberley Publications, was a very handsome man of twenty eight, with hazel green eyes and wavy black hair. His beautiful straight nose and strong jaw had made many women swoon; not that he liked the swooning.   
  
  
  
His best friend, Charlie Bingley was a CFO in Pemberley Publications. He was the same age as Darcy, but the exact opposite in looks. His baby blue eyes and blonde hair along with the huge grin on his face, made him look like an eager overgrown puppy. And eager he was; so eager to introduce his best friend to his girlfriend's vivacious sister.   
  
  
  
“Just this once. After that, I'll not bother you for a long, long time.” said Charlie.   
  
  
  
Darcy thought hard about this proposal. Though it had been more than three years since his disastrous relationship with _her_ had ended, he still was not comfortable trusting another woman. But if going on this one double date with Charlie and Jane could get him out of many more such botherations, well..   
  
  
  
“Ok Charlie! Just this once. But I do want to know her name. Are you sure she is not like _her_?” asked Darcy.   
  
  
  
“Her name is Elizabeth Bennet and she is Jane's twin. She's the CTO of Bennet Web Designs and has masters in IT.”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
“Lizzie, what are you wearing?” asked Jane as she pulled a dark blue sheath dress out of her closet.   
  
“I don't know, Janie. I do not want to go. Blind dates are not my kind of thing.” said Lizzie as she lazed about on the sofa.   
  
“Come on, Lizzie. It's been more than a year since the James fiasco. Not everyone is like that. Get up. I think I have the perfect dress for you.”   
  
  
  
Jane Bennet was the CFO of Bennet Web Designs. Like her boyfriend, she had blonde hair but her eyes were a beautiful shade of grey. Her fraternal twin, Elizabeth was the exact opposite of Jane in looks and temperament.    
  
  
  
Elizabeth Bennet was a witty twenty seven year old with dark brown hair and big coffee coloured eyes.   
  
  
  
Lizzie reluctantly got up from the sofa and went to Jane, who pulled out a red cocktail dress with deep cleavage and held it up against Lizzie's body.   
  
“Oh My God, Lizzie!! You are going to kill Fitzwilliam.” said Jane as she appreciated how the red went against her sister's beautiful hair.   
  
“Jane!” said Lizzie rolling her eyes.   
  
  
  
“Get ready. I still have to put on your makeup. And you won't need bra under this. I have the perfect shoes to go along with it.” said Jane as she pulled open her closet and took out a pair of sliver strappy heels.   
  
Jane practically pushed Lizzie into shower and took out the silver chandelier earrings placing them next to Lizzie's dress.   
  
  
As Lizzie was taking her shower, Jane slipped into the dark blue dress and put on a pair of black stilettos. She quickly pulled her hair up in French twist. A blue winged eye liner, a quick brush on of light pink eye shadow and a coat of lipstick and Jane was ready.   
  
  
As Lizzie came out, clutching the towel to her chest, Jane rummaged through her closet and then tossed a sexy black thong to Lizzie.   
  
  
"Jane!! I am not going to sleep with a guy on the first date." Said Lizzie as she caught hold of the thong with one hand.   
  
  
"Who said you would sleep with him? Sexy lingerie is supposed to make you feel confident, but in case you plan to do any hanky-panky, I do not think you would want to him to see your old grandma panties." Jane winked at her blushing sister.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
Lizzie and Jane walked into the beautifully decorated entrance of Mexicali Rose. The maître d' walked up to them looking appreciatively at Jane.   
  
  
"Welcome to Mexicali Rose, Miss." He said as he eyed Lizzie's cleavage.   
  
  
"Hello, we have booking under the name Bingley." Said Jane as she gave him a small smile.   
  
  
"This way, Ma'am." He said and led them to a table at the corner of the restaurant.   
  
  
"Jane!" Said Charlie as he got up and pulled Jane in for a long kiss.   
  
  
Lizzie looked at the other guy sitting beside Charlie and gasped. The man's dark eyes were gazing at her intensely and Lizzie suddenly felt hot. His strong jaw made her lick her lips.   
  
  
Darcy was getting visions of the beautiful lady lying on his bed, her face flushed and her lovely hair on his pillow. As soon as he saw her, his pants had grown tight. She was a vision in her low cut red dress with her dark brown hair cascading behind her.   
  
He got up and took her hand in his. Looking deep into the beautiful sparkling eyes, he kissed the back of her hand.    
  
  
"Fitzwilliam Darcy at your service, Ms. Bennet." He said making her blush.   
  
  
This is going to be an interesting night, he thought as he saw her smile which lit up the whole room.   
  
  
  
  
  


***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

  
  
  
Jane and Charlie were sitting on one side of the table gazing into each others' eyes, holding hands and occasionally kissing. It was pretty evident that the couple was in love and that night they were going home together.   
  
Lizzie and Darcy were deep in conversation about her company and the casual touches between them were sparking with heat.   
  
"So, essentially a company or a firm provides you with a basic outline of their website and you propose an enhancement of it." Asked Darcy as he scooped up some of his chicken enchilada on a fork.   
  
"Yes, but there are many aspects in the outline, so we offer a time period, during which we make a document or report with our requirements for the client. It is kind of fun to work on. Once all the requirements and costs are settled upon, we provide a time frame of let's say 9 months to work it out. We provide a day to day or hour to hour work schedule." Said Lizzie surprised that a billionaire would take so much interest in her and her work.   
  
Darcy was enchanted. Here was a woman who was beautiful, vivacious, intelligent, in love with her work and most importantly made him laugh. He loved the way her eyes sparkled when she spoke about her job. After many years, he has actually felt attracted to a woman not just because of her beauty but also her mind.   
  
"So Mr. Hotshot! You are the CEO of Pemberley Publications. I actually like some of the books you publish. And kudos to you for not publishing some of the crap that comes out nowadays. I read the biography of George Washington Carver. That was so beautifully written. Some paragraphs made me cry like a baby. I respect that man very much." She said and raised her Virgin Mojito to her lips.   
  
Darcy could feel his pants tighten more, which was basically impossible as he was ready to burst. Her ruby red lips were plump and he hoped for a taste as they parted for the night. She was a siren, a wood nymph, Aphrodite personified. He liked that she was not just complimenting his work for the sake of small talk. She actually was into it.   
  
Lizzie was likewise attracted. He was intelligent, insanely sexy and by the looks of it, in possession of a hot body. She wanted to reach out and touch his biceps. She wanted him and now was the time to act upon it.   
  
"Jane told me you have a sister. How old is she?" Said Lizzie as she touched his shoulder in a way that spoke volumes.   
  
Darcy gulped at her touch and replied "She just turned sixteen. Her name is Georgiana. But she prefers to go by Gigi."   
  
"Cute! She's a teenager and must be giving you and your parents a hard time. My younger sister Lydia is the same age and sometimes I just want to lock her in her closet."   
  
"Lizzie, my parents are no more. They passed away 5 years ago." Said Darcy and felt his throat constrict. He could not look into Lizzie's eyes and see pity there.   
  
"I am so sorry, Will. I know what it is to suffer such a loss. My mother passed away around 8 years ago. I am sorry to have brought up your pain." Said Lizzie as she took his hand in hers.   
  
It was the first time she had called him Will. That and her small perfect hand in his made him look up. Her eyes were full of not pity but sorrow. Sorrow for him and his sister. She understood his pain and was there for him. It was at  this moment he made the decision to ask her out.   
  
"Lizzie, I would love to go out with you. Will you do me the honor?" Said Darcy looking deep into her eyes.   
  
Lizzie could not refuse him when he looked at her so intensely. She whispered yes and smiled shyly at him.   
  
Darcy just brought her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss on her palm. He could feel her pulse racing as quickly as his.   
  
Jane and Charlie were so immersed into each other that they did not notice her sister and his best friend experience the first bloom of love. Charlie was making plans to go to his place and removing the beautiful blue dress from her and gently making love to his lady. As soon as she had entered the restaurant, he had forgotten about Darcy and Lizzie. Her smell was intoxicating to him and he wanted to greet her in a way that required them both to be naked.   
  
Darcy was enraptured as Lizzie told him a story of a irritating client. She was using hand gestures and facial exp ****ressions to describe the client's behaviour! He never thought a woman could capture his attention in such a way.  
  
  


***

  
  
After the dinner, Charlie and Darcy escorted Jane and Lizzie out. As they were waiting for the valet to get their cars, Jane whispered to Lizzie, "I am going to Charlie's place tonight. Darcy will drop you off. Will that be ok?"   
  
"Yes, just don't do anything I wouldn't." Lizzie winked at Jane and got into Darcy's car.   
  
"You know they will be doing more than you today night, right? At least for now."said Darcy as he gave her an intense look that made her insides quiver.   
  
"Maybe Darcy. I can't assure you." She said giving him a smouldering look and a small peck on his lips.   
  
Darcy growled and pressed his lips to her with a passion that left her breathless. He started stroking her lower lip with his tongue and she moaned. He took the opportunity to caress her tongue with his. As abruptly as the kiss had started, Darcy pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers.   
  
Lizzie blushed and shyly kissed his cheek. He gave her a brilliant happy smile and brushed her jaw with his knuckle.   
  
Something was finally right in Darcy's world. He started the car and drove at a moderate speed touching the hand of the precious lady beside him the whole way.   
  
  


***

  
  
_Ok so about Darcy and Lizzie!! Was that a passionate, hot kiss? Did you all like it??? Come on people, REVIEW!!_   
  
_Shou_ _t_ _out_ _to my awesome, very fast and efficient beta Karen!!! Thanks to all my chit chatters for their suggestions and most importantly their support when I was so tense_ _. Love You All my dear Ladies!!!!_


End file.
